


One unusual Reunion

by Earpdanvers



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earpdanvers/pseuds/Earpdanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw finally reunite but was it what you were expecting?. We will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One unusual Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> No harm to the characters intended. 
> 
> This was my first offical written Shoot fanfic other then my Shaker one so I'm still new to it. No hate please! Sorry that it's short and not what you were expecting.

as the days got closer to Root's and Shaw reunion she had become over the moon about, re decorating her apartment the way shaw would love it, buying fresh beer, foods Shaw loves, ect. little did she know Shaw was off with some other chick who had long beautiful blond hair and brown eyes that glowed, she was somehow everything to Shaw but deep down she wasn't there was always that one thing missing in Shaw's life.

The day had finally arrived Root woke up early so she could look nice doing her hair a special way to look good for shaw. The time had arrived Root was on her way to meet Shaw but stopped along the way to get Starbucks for the two of them getting shaw her favourite. as she got closer to Shaw she noticed something and dropped the drinks, her eyes wide open like she had seen a ghost she couldn't believe what she'd seen and ran home.

Later that day Shaw had shown up to Roots apartment knowing on the door asking in confusion "why she never shown up" Root walking to the door in an over sized jumper and messy bun looking down, "I seen you, I seen you with her, did that kiss you gave me back at the stock exchange mean nothing to you? "just let me in so I can explain its not what you think, well sorta but just open the dam door so we can talk please"

"I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this I just wasn't thinking ok." 

"But you did, I though you were diff" before Root could finish Shaw swept her off her feet with a kiss that was needed. "I can't Sameen, you...you" 

"yes you can" Shaw grabs Roots hand a bulls her to the bed that had Roots fluffy bunny slippers sitting in front of it, with a lava lamp next to it. 

Shaw then rolls her eyes at the sight of the quilt cover being purple with flowers and that cute ugly teddy next to the pillow. Sarah shaking her head "what a dork."

Root sat on the bed along side Shaw "one day I'll explain it to you, but for now can we just cuddle?." Root heisted but figured it was best to talk about when there both calm. 

Root leaned in and kissed Sam's forhead before laying down on her pillow getting comfy in bed, Shaw laid next to her and watched as she slowly drifted off.


End file.
